Schrecken ohne Ende
Schrecken ohne Ende ist die sechste Folge der zweiten Staffel und die achtundzwanzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Alison's Mutter Jessica DiLaurentis kehrt nach Rosewood zurück und bittet die vier Mädchen, am Abend bei der Rosewood Charity Fashion Show an Alison's Stelle zu laufen. Hanna hofft, dass die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters mehr bedeutet, als er vorgibt und Aria ergreift die Chance und will Jason helfen, sich an die Nacht zu erinnern, in der Alison verschwunden ist. Handlung Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Schrecken ohne Ende/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Nolan North als Peter Hastings * Claire Holt als Samara Cook * Drew Van Acker als Jason DiLaurentis * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers * Roark Critchlow als Tom Marin * Nia Peeples als Pam Fields * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Courtney Davies als Quinn Gastdarsteller * Andrea Parker als Jessica DiLaurentis Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Schrecken ohne Ende/Soundtrack *"Flaunt" von Girls Love Shoes (Emily zieht sich um, während Samara zusieht) *"Bodies" von Savoir Adore (während Hanna wild in ihrer Küche tanzt) *"Too Late for Heroes: von Mark Sholtez (während Ashley und Tom langsam tanzen) *"Electrify" von Julin (während sich Gäste bis zur Modenshow zeigen) *"The Things We Do For Fashion" von Twirl (während die Mädchen sich für den Laufsteg vorbereiten) *"She's Outta This World" von Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" von Sarah Lichtenberg (während die Mädchen sich für den Laufsteg vorbereiten) *"Move With Me" von Savannah Packard (die Mädchen machen sich schick hinter Bühne vor der Show) *"Arms and Enemies" von The Quiet Kind (während die Liars ruhig stehen während Alisons's Trbibut) *"The Bitch is Back" von Sinergy (wenn das Finale wird sabotiert) Nachrichten von "A" An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Leinwand) Meine Regeln. Mein Spiel. Meine Kleider. -A Trivia * "A" macht einige Bestellungen im Internet und kauft sich online ein schwarzes Paar Designer Tory Burch Schuhe - die gleichen die Dr. Sullivan anhatte in "Der Tod ist erst der Anfang", und die tauchen noch später in der Staffel auf. * Jessica DiLaurentis wird von Andrea Parker gespielt, während sie von einer anderen Schauspielerin im Pilot gespielt wird. * Dies ist Jessica DiLaurentis' zweite Episode in der sie innerhalb der Serie erschien. * Dies ist die erste Episode mit dem Produktstellen für TRESemme Haarprodukte. (Aria wird gesehen, wie sie die Spray-Flaschen aus dem Ankleideraum am Ende der Episode nimmt). TRESemme wird gewöhnlich während PLL Werbeunterbrechungen oder Werbungen mit Mona und Hanna in Charakter beworben. * In dieser Episode scheint es, dass "A" "nie Loslassen" wird von ihrem Groll gegen Alison, die Liars, und ihr Vermächtnis. Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode